Bajo la lluvia
by jessyriddle
Summary: Todos piensan que un beso bajo la lluvia es muy romántico, excepto Rose. Ella prefiere quedarse seca. "Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR"

Está inspirando en el Fanart de Hillary-CW llamado Under an Umbrella- colored

Link:

: / / hillary-cw (punto) deviantart (punto) com / art / Under-an-Umbrella-colored-173900350

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día de la tan ansiada cita.

Scorpius estaba alistándose en su cuarto, mirándose frente al espejo para asegurarse de que estuviera perfecto para su novia. Después de semanas rogándole a su padre, éste le había dado permiso para salir.

-Aún no puedo creer que salgas con una Weasley.- comentó su padre desde la puerta.

-Padre- suspiró el chico fastidiado- Ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Sólo tienes 17 años, todavía puedes recapacitar.- comentó Draco haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho anteriormente por su hijo.

-Como sigas así, voy a terminar casándome con ella.- replicó con hastío.

El Malfoy mayor abrió su boca sorprendido y puso una mano sobre su corazón, Scorpius rodó los ojos, su padre a veces era tan dramático.

-Ya me voy padre, con mi futura esposa.- se despidió.

-¡Scorpius!- escuchó el chico antes de salir de la mansión

oOoOo

Rose estaba rebuscando en su armario algún conjunto adecuado para una cita; después de sacar toda su ropa, aún no se decidía por cual debería ponerse.

-¿Cuál crees que sea mejor mamá?¿ pantalón, vestido o falda?- preguntó enseñándole las prendas.

-Lo que quieras Rose, no creo que le interese como vayas vestida.- respondió ella.

-Por supuesto que no, si lo único que va a querer, es quitarte la ropa.- comentó malhumorado su padre desde el umbral.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione.

-¡Papá! Vete de aquí- ordenó la chica.- Creo que optaré por la falda más corta que tenga.- dijo en tono desafiante.

-Rose, no hagas enojar a tu padre, por favor.- le rogó su madre.

-Está bien-suspiró la chica.- Me pondré ese vestido entonces.- Hermione asintió, ayudando a su hija a arreglarse.

-Odio ese cabello- gruñó la chica, mientras trataba de peinarse. Su madre sonrió al recordar como ella también había odiado su cabellera.

-Llévate un paraguas.- le aconsejó ella.

-¿Qué? Eso arruinaría mi atuendo.- comentó la menor.

-El paraguas es parte del atuendo de un ingles, Rose.

Por supuesto que la adolescente no escuchó a su madre, y tras despedirse salió toda apresurada hacia su cita.

oOoOo

La pareja se encontró en un pequeño café en el Londres Muggle, había decidido alejarse de lugares mágicos, así evitando gente conocida que pudiera interrumpir su cita, la primera de las vacaciones de verano.

Sentados uno frente al otro, con las manos entrelazadas, platicaban animadamente sobre lo que habían vivido en las primeras semanas del verano.

-¿Te la pasaste con los Potter?- preguntó Scorpius, mientras soltaba una mano y tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Si y fue bastante entretenido, James y Albus hicieron un montón de bromas que sacaron de quicio a tía Ginny, pero me divertí mucho con Lily. Ya sabes, fuimos de compra, hablamos de chicos…- dijo con una sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su novio.

-Con que hablaron de chicos…- dijo tratando de simular un poco los celos.

-Por supuesto, le platique que no hay chico más guapo e inteligente que Scorpius Malfoy, además le recalque que eres mío.

El chico rió con las ocurrencias de su pelirroja y empezó a contar sobre su verano.

-¡Que aburrido!-exclamó Rose- ¿Enserio te la has pasado en la mansión?

-Si Rosie, fue de lo peor; mi padre con eso de "ya eres mayor de edad, tienes que aprender a manejar los negocios familiares" me ha mantenido secuestrado en su estudio.- dijo con pesar.

-Te invitaría a mi casa, pero no creo que el corazón de mi padre aguante- comentó ella mientras comía un pedazo de su pay de limón.

-Oh no, no quiero matar a mi suegro. Al menos hasta que me entregue tu mano.- soltó de manera teatral haciendo reír a la chica.

Al terminar el té y la rebanada de pastel, salieron hacia un famoso parque ubicado cerca de ahí.

El parque era amplio, había algunos niños jugando y otras personas paseando a sus perros. Se sentaron en una pequeña banca, charlando mientras compartían uno que otro beso.

En el medio de uno bastante apasionado, Rose sintió una pequeña gota caer sobre su mejilla. Se alejó de su novio y miró hacia arriba.

El cielo se había nublado y gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Observaron a su alrededor y vieron que el parque estaba completamente solo. ¿a que hora se habían ido todos?

Otra gota alcanzó a la pelirroja que, de un saltó, se levantó y corrió buscando reparo bajo un árbol.

-Odio la lluvia.- gruño ella.

-Rosie, sólo es agua. Ven, vamos a mojarnos un poco.- opinó él.

-Nunca Scor, odio mojarme, mi cabello se esponja más de lo que ya está, y además el agua esta fría y siempre me dan resfriados.- se quejó la chica.

El rubio sacó su varita, agarró una piedra del suelo y la transfiguró en un paraguas; se lo pasó a su novia, mientras se quitaba la chamarra.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañada.

-Te voy a tapar.- y dicho eso, trasfiguró la prenda en una capa, similar a la de Hogwarts. -Así no te mojarás y no te enfermarás.

-Gracias- susurró apenada por la escena que acababa de hacer.

- Eres una berrinchuda Rosie- comentó divertido al ver sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero así me quieres ¿no?

-No Rosie, no te quiero.- murmuró el rubio acariciándole la mejilla; a la chica se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. -Te amo.

La pelirroja no contestó, lo miró intensamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los del otro.

El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso y apasionado; el chico posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, acercándosela más, ella enredaba los dedos de una de sus manos en los rubios cabellos, con la otra tratando de mantener el paraguas en su lugar, no iba a permitir que la estúpida lluvia arruinara ese momento, no después de tan inesperada declaración de amor.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltar, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. No era necesario decir nada, todo había sido dicho con aquel beso.

Rose se movió un poco y observó el cielo. Las nubes iban esparciéndose y volvía a estar soleado. Un hermoso arcoiris se dibujó a lo lejos.

Quizás después de ese día ya no odiaría la lluvia, o al menos, no tanto como antes.


End file.
